A Teenager, A Whisper, and a Hooker?
by linkletter7
Summary: “Cuddles, was that extra little wiggle for my benefit, or are you practicing for a new donor?” House quipped ... Huddy pairing. Chapter 3/4 complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Teenager, A Whisper, and a Hooker?

Pairing: Dr. Gregory House, Dr. Lisa Cuddy

Disclaimer: I am in no way, whatsoever affiliated with House, FOX, or any associates. I am simply a fan of the show.

It was a day like any other, the ducklings sat around the conference table in the department of diagnostics waiting for the one an only Dr. Gregory House. Cuddy had just left after she dropped off a new file folder. This one held the information on a 16 year old female who presented a fever well over the norm and swelled lymph nodes. Any other doctor would have diagnosed swollen glands and recommended a cool cloth, Tylenol and banana flavored amoxicillin, but Cuddy thought that House would be particularly interested in the case seeing as how the teenager's ill health and fluctuating blood count had continued through the treatment of three physicians.

In the main lobby, Cuddy was leaving the sanctity of her office towards the clinic when she noticed the sympathetic glance of her friend Brenda. Turning, Cuddy realized what the look was for and began to walk away.

"Cuddles, was that extra little wiggle for my benefit, or are you practicing for a new donor?" House quipped as he came through the entrance of PPTH.

Cuddy turned and sashayed over to the misanthropic pain in the ass and looked up. "Now why exactly do you still have a fascination with my ass, Dr. House, when you are definitely over an hour late?" she asked with a glare that would leave any other man paralyzed in fear.

"Late? No… you must be mistaken Cuddles. Just because you are is no reason to …" House started as he was cut off by Cuddy's hiss of "Shut up, you fool."

House looked up and locked eyes with Nurse Brenda giving her a quick grin as he leaned down towards Cuddy and whispered in her ear. Walking towards the elevator, he noticed Brenda's head snap to look from him to a very flustered Cuddy. He knew she was wondering what he said, but he also knew that she was one of the people he could trust to help him with rumors just like he could trust his good friend Jimmy.

Limping towards the glass doors of his office where the ducklings sat, he pushed through without saying a word and stopped in front of the coffee machine.

"House…" Chase started.

He raised his left hand, palm facing towards Chase's words and uttered one word. "Coffee."

Retrieving his caffeine, House sat with his chin resting on the hook of his cane as he looked at the three brooding fellows. "Well, what have we got?"

Forman grabbed the file and started "16 year old girl presents with abnormally high fever, swollen lymph nodes all over her body, and her blood count keeps fluctuating." Tossing the folder towards House, he leaned back in his chair.

"Now, why did dear sweet Cuddles give us this… there must be something more." House said as he limped towards his whiteboard. "So…" he said as he turned towards the three. "What do a fever, swollen lymph nodes and low-high blood count have in common? Ideas?"

"Could be some form of lymphatic cancer" Chase offered

"An immune-deficiency problem could give us the fever and even the swollen nodes" Cameron piped up.

"Auto-immune disease, how original," House retorted. "Forman, nothing to add… or do you think that it could be a neurological problem?"

"What about Kawasaki disease? I could account for all of the symptoms"

"Wrong. OK. Cameron... get a family history, Chase… you run the blood… try to find out why it keeps going up and down and Forman, biopsy the lymphatic system… figure out if it is Kawasaki's or not." House ordered as he took off towards the coma guy's room. It's 1:45 and his soap was on in 15 minutes….. just enough time he thought.

Back in the safety of her office, Lisa Cuddy let out a sigh and sat down behind her large desk. She slipped off her heels and leaned back closing her eyes for a brief moment, her mind still reeling from what House whispered in her ear as he walked away. How could he not think that something so blatantly obvious like whispering in her ear wouldn't lead to people to talk about them? Unless… that bastard. He knew what he was doing…

Cuddy broke herself out of her reverie as she heard a slight knocking at her door. "Come in." she says to the person at her door without looking up. "Cuddy," Wilson started as he entered her office "what happened this afternoon?" Cuddy rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the right "What do you think?" she paused. "House was just being his usual self, trying to make my life a living hell."

"What did he do this time?" the ever sympathetic doctor asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, well, he… he whispered in my ear in the middle of the clinic."

"That's it?"

"That's it! Are you kidding me? He is such an insufferable jerk… sometimes…I just want to… oh, nevermind… it's not important." Cuddy rambled as she came to sit in the chair nearest the sofa.

"Nevermind? What exactly did he say?"

"It…it's not important." She replies as she gives her head a shake. "I'm just going to head out if you don't mind. Did you want something else, James?"

"Oh no … nothing that I can't manage. I just need your signature on a few forms before you go… if you have a second?" he asked.

"Sure."

As Cuddy signed off on the last of the forms, she gathered her coat and purse and headed out towards her car as she locked the door to her office behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Teenager, A Whisper, and a Hooker?

Pairing: Dr. Gregory House, Dr. Lisa Cuddy

Disclaimer: I am in no way, whatsoever affiliated with House, FOX, or any associates. I am simply a fan of the show.

He woke up to a sharp knock on his front door followed with, "House, I know you're in there." Adjusting his eyes to the sliver of light coming through the dark curtains of his bedroom, House groaned and tried to roll over only to be stopped by the very sleeping, very naked Lisa Cuddy with her head on his chest.

"Lisa," he whispered, "wake up…"

"Mmmm, noooo… Go back to sleep Greg."

"Cameron's at the front door, so unless you want that sweet ass of yours to be seen by …"

"WHAT!" Lisa shrieked. "What the hell are we going to do? Greg?" she gasped as she fumbled with the sheets.

"Will you be quiet… I think I hear something." Greg hushed as he strained to hear whether or not Cameron had left. The clicking of flat heels on his hardwood floor makes him think otherwise so House does the first thing he can think of. He pecks Cuddy on the lips then puts his fingers on her full mouth as a motion to quiet her and yanks the covers over her head so all that could be seen was a small tuft of hair.

"House, come on. We need your help." Cameron stated as she neared the door to the bedroom.

"What… did you draw the short straw or something? Or did you just want to barge into my bedroom in hopes of getting a good look at my male physique?"

"Get over yourself. She's getting worse and we have no idea what to do." Cameron replies as she bursts through the door of his inner sanctum. "What the hell, House? A girl is dying and you left so you could meet up with a hooker?!?"

At this point Cuddy had enough of the young Dr. Cameron. Really, how dare she call her a hooker? I mean, yes, she has a great body and is a naughty little minx… at least that's what House calls her…but this little miss sunshine has just trampled on her last nerve and without another thought House was jostled in the bed by an irate looking Lisa Cuddy.

"Do I look like a hooker, Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy asked as she poked her head from under the covers. The look on Cameron's face was one for the record books. She froze; staring at the naked couple nestled under the sheets of his rumpled bed.

House looked at Cuddy and then at Cameron. "Get out." He said calmly but menacingly as he waved his hand in an act of dismissal.

Cameron turned and made her way to the living room after hearing House yell after her to wait there.

Leaning his head back against the pillow, House turned towards Cuddy and kissed her forehead. "Go" was all she said as she stroked his scruffy cheek. "I'll wait."

"I love you, Greg." She breathed as he grabbed his jeans and threw a t-shirt over his head as he limped towards the living room. Turning to shut the bedroom door, he winked at her and said "Me too, Cuddles. Me too."

"Alright Cameron, what do you want?" House asked as he rounded the couch.

"Cuddy? Is that why you…" she began

"That is none of your business. You can either tell me what you came here for or you can leave my house right now."

Cameron sighed. She reached into her briefcase and handed House the folder. "She doesn't have Kawasaki's or cancer. It has to be hereditary or something because she either never has enough blood, or she has too much. Her fever is off the charts and all but one or two of her lymph nodes are swollen. But, nothing that we do is helping. The steroids helped for a little while and then we had to give her 4 units and take her off of them…"

"Give me a minute. I'll meet you at the office. I gotta shower, then we'll fix this kid and I'll be able to come home and stay home." House acquiesced as he said goodbye to Cameron.

Back in the bedroom, House sat on the edge of his bed and slouched forward. Starting to remove his t-shirt, he felt delicate hands replace his as the garment was lifted over his head. Cuddy leaned forward and placed her lips against the skin of his neck and House leaned into her caress. "I have to go in Lisa. Come. Shower with me and maybe we can manage a little quickie before I go." House murmured as he took her hand.

As the sheet slipped down to her waist, Cuddy leaned into him and they moved toward the bathroom hand in hand. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Cuddy motioned for House to move closer. He did and then leaned down to kiss her fully on the mouth. With her hands flittering down to the waistband of his jeans, House let out a sharp breath and thrust his pelvis towards her. Cuddy smiled and slowly undid the button and lowered the zipper, kissing the trail leading to his hardening shaft. House placed his hands in her soft curls and tilted her face towards him. Leaning down he looked in her eyes and asked "Shower or bubble bath?"

Stepping out of his jeans, House watched as Cuddy leaned forward and turned the faucet so the water was just right. Turning the shower nozzle on, Cuddy stepped under the spray and waited for House to join her. As he entered the tub and pulled the curtain closed, House backed Cuddy against the wall pressing himself into her soft yet toned body. Writhing against his knee which conveniently was slipped between her thighs moments before, Cuddy scraped her nails against his back. "Greg," she gasped. "I need you… inside of me…"

Not one to disappoint, at least in the bedroom, House turned her around and she braced herself against the front of the stall. Spreading her to him with her perfect behind in the air, House gave her a little tap. She turned to look at him with her bedroom eyes, still a little shocked, but still very ready. "Will you hurry up," she moaned pushing her body into him. "Fine," House replied with a sigh as he thrust fully into her waiting core.

Gasping, Cuddy waited with baited breath for him to start moving "Greg," she breathed, "please."

That was all he needed. Holding her full hips with his skillful hands, he plunged in and out of her hot depths harder and faster every time. Rotating her hips on his massive, pulsating cock "More" was all she said and more was what he gave her. Moving his hand around to her clitoris, he rubbed her fast but gently making her fall apart in his arms. He knew she was close when she started to whimper as he stroked her fully, driving in and out of her until her inner walls clenched around him. A few more thrusts and her name followed his as they came together under the now cooling spray of the water overhead.

After regaining their breath, the two make quick on washing the sweet smell of sex off of their sated bodies. Drying off, Cuddy pulled House's old Jack Daniels t-shirt over her head, kissed him on the lips and brushed past him towards the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee… as much as decaf could be considered coffee anyway.

House was off towards the hospital in record time. With a squeeze to Cuddy and a promise to be back as soon as possible, he was gone


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Teenager, A Whisper, and a Hooker?

Pairing: Dr. Gregory House, Dr. Lisa Cuddy

Disclaimer: I am in no way, whatsoever affiliated with House, FOX, or any associates. I am simply a fan of the show.

* * *

House was off towards the hospital in record time. With a squeeze to Cuddy and a promise to be back as soon as possible, he was gone. ..

Dry swallowing a few vicoden, House pushed open the doors to his office. "And why did you think that it was important that I came back in here? I was having a great time with the most expensive hooker in Princeton" House said as he glanced at Cameron who appeared red with embarrassment, or maybe anger.

Foreman was the first to speak, stating that the patient wasn't responding to the treatment to Kawasaki's and that the three of them were at a standstill when it came to treating Madeline. "Madeline," House asked, "who the hell is that?"

"The patient." Chase replied with an incredulous look at his boss.

"Oh, you and your British wit…"

"I'm not British."

"Well, pip pip Captain Barmy." House quipped as he limped over to the whiteboard. "What's new?"

Cameron looked between the two other ducklings and told House "Nothing."

House was agape, "What do you mean 'Nothing'? What do you need me for?"

Chase and Forman stared at House with a look of exasperation. "You know, if you hurry up and fix this kid then you can get back to your hooker." Cameron piped up with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oooo… ouch." House said as he put a hand over his heart. "Good one," he shot at Cameron. "Search this," he said as he dropped a massive book in the middle of the table, "Chase. You take A-K, Cameron J-Q, and Forman R-Z. Figure out what this kid has." He dictates as he turns towards his personal office.

It was one a.m. and all House wanted to do was go back home. Popping a few more vicoden, he stared at the whiteboard for a couple minutes as he repeatedly tossed his ball against the wall. Stopping abruptly, he knew what was wrong. The fever and vomiting was almost normal during the onslaught of any disease, but the Histiocytosis with the problems in the lymphatic system was the key. Just then Forman burst through the glass door of House's office with Chase and Cameron in tow. "Well…?" House asked.

"Rosai-Dorfman disease. It fits." Forman answered.

"Took you long enough." House drolled. "Cameron, push corticosteroids. That should help her improve enough for Forman to give the kid cytotoxins." House listed as he sat forward in his desk chair.

"Shouldn't you call Cuddy?" Chase asked.

"Well, Duffer 'ole boy, I think that's the best idea you've had in a long time. Oh, and, schedule the girl for radiotherapy if the drugs don't take." Chase rolled his eyes at House muttering something about how he wasn't useless as he made his way to radiology behind the retreating figures of Cameron and Forman.

IIIIIIIIIII

Cuddled up on the sofa with a warm blanket in House's favorite Jack Daniels t-shirt, coffee long since forgotten, Lisa yawned and stretched before getting up. Grabbing the arm of the sofa, Cuddy steadied herself before locating her coffee and pouring it out in the kitchen sink. Lost in thought, the ringing of the phone broke her out of her reverie. Unsure of whether or not to answer, she waited for the answering machine to kick in before she answered.

"House, I know you're there. Answer the damn phone…" Sighing, Lisa answered with a halfhearted "Hello James."

"Cuddy?" he asked.

"Yes. House is still at the hospital…"

"Wh..what are you doing there?" he questioned, confusion obvious in the tone of his voice.

"Waiting." She responded as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her to be doing. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Umm…" Jimmy started "… just tell him to call me when he gets in."

"Will do. Talk to you later James." Cuddy ended the conversation a little wary of the consequences of being caught, again, at House's apartment.

Without having time to fill the kitchen sink with hot soapy water, Cuddy heard the front door open followed by wood scraping on the hardwood. Pretending not to notice, Lisa went about diving her hands into the water to feel House wrap his strong arms around her waist and start to nip at the skin of her neck. Dropping her mug back into the sink, she pressed herself into him and rolled her head to the side; her soapy hands coming up to wrap themselves around his arms. "Welcome home," she gasped as his rough beard tickled her neck. "Wilson wants you to call him back."

"He can wait. Didn't you know that I am paying for the most expensive hooker in Princeton?" he quipped as he turned her towards him and pressed her into the counter.

"House, I'm getting wet." She nagged, pushing her hips off of the counter against him. "Oh, trust me Cuddles. That's the plan…" he responded as he gripped her hips as and ground himself into her. "The case is finished, so I came home to have a little fun…"

"Well," Cuddy started, "why don't you go and call Jimmy and I'll go and get your surprise ready." She finished with a seductive tone in a raspy, yet breathy tone.

"Oh, woman…what you do to me…" House groaned, as he gave her a little push and smacked her ass to send her off towards the bedroom.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

With Cuddy off getting 'ready', House limped over to the sofa, and dialed his best friend. "Jimmy…"

"House," Wilson replied. "What is Cuddy doing at your house?" he asked. The question having drove him nuts until now.

"Right now… I think that she is taking off her clothes…not sure though… you know Jimmy, she is a tiger. Wouldn't even let me get any sleep last night…"

"What!"

"… and then Cameron walked in on us. Thankfully we were asleep because Cuddles would have died if she would have walked in on her blowing my mind… but I can tell you this. That woman definitely knows what she's doing… I mean, I haven't had sex like that since we got totally slammed in college. Oh… what did you call for earlier?"

All House could hear on the other end of the line was silence. "Jimmy?…" "I'm here. Umm…" Wilson began, "I got tickets to the monster truck rally for next week. I wanted to know if you wanted to come or not."

"Oh, well… I'll have to get back to you. Cuddy's waiting and she was complaining about me getting her wet before I called…" he finished the conversation with a huge smirk on his face.

"Bye House."

"Bye Jimmy."

IIIIIIIIIIII

_Ok, so I decided that writing fanfictions during Western Civ is not a good idea, therefore I am definitely going to have to extend this story another chapter… At least give it an ending of sorts. I hope all of you are enjoying this fic, because I am having a lot of fun writing it. Bye for now… _


End file.
